Better Than Me
by S.HEBI.S
Summary: With shaking voice, he spoke. "I didn't want to hurt you. You deserve better than me." AU OOC


Disclaimer: Nope, nothing :(

E

n

j

o

y

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Well, to be honest, when he first saw the flash of pink, he thought he was imagining again. That's why he paid it no attention and continued gazing at the sky, admiring the beautiful stars, like she always did when they used to spend time together. That was long time ago, when they were so young and innocent and carefree.

But ignoring wasn't that easy, even for the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. After all, she was annoying little girl, right? Well, not really. She was still annoying, yes, but not little anymore. That's what he remembers from the last time they met, two years ago. It was on the Dobe's birthday, and she looked anything but little. She has matured over the years of course, with her _longlong_ legs, slim waist, hips and- _stupid mind wouldn't stop thinking about forbidden stuff!_

Yes, forbidden. It was long ago since Sasuke decided that Haruno Sakura is something he can't have. He would reach the sky, but would never reach her.

Not that he lacks something. He's handsome, smart, strong, rich, popular, etc. That's what the fangirls think anyway, but what they don't know was that he's so dark on the inside. But Sakura knew, since she was one of his childhood friends, and suprisingly stuck to him, even when he tried to push her away. But don't get him wrong, he cared about her, more than anything actually. They were always together when they were little kids, but when they grew up, Sasuke began to develop different feelings to his pink-haired friend, even though he was denying this to himself.

When he finally _did_ admit it, he kept that to himself, never mentioning this to her or anyone. The young Uchiha sometimes despised himself, his nature, for what he always did or how he treated people, especially her. He would always remember the way she frowns when he tells her how annoying she is, or when he ignores her questions, only grunting as response. He just can't help it if he's an Uchiha, but he never meant what he said to her. She was indeed annoying, but that was because he couldn't get her out of his mind.

And here he was again, thinking about her, like every other day of his life. His thoughts drifted to the day she confessed to him, and he couldn't help but feel his heart breaking for the nth time. She was so beautiful with her shy smile, using her bangs to cover her rosy cheeks, so hopeful that he will return her feelings, and he wanted to, so badly, but couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her, she was so delicate that he might easily break her, he didn't deserve her, nor the heaven she would give him, that's why he walked away saying that he wasn't interested.

He knew she cried, he cursed his soul for it, but that was the right thing to do. It was better than crying everyday because of him, and with that he left her, the city, claiming he will never return.

But the Dobe was really a pain in the ass, being the ever-so-friendly with everyone, he kept nagging him about attending his birthday party, and after the pressure (and blackmail!) Sasuke did.

He was sure he'll meet Sakura there, and that made him nervous all the more. He was almost sure she moved on, she was a strong woman after all, but he wasn't sure of _his _strength.

And indeed she was there, the same Sakura he fell in love with, looking so beautiful and innocent like ever. And to his shock she walked to him, captivating his soul with her angelic smile, her green orbs sparkling at him, assuring him on what he feared deep inside, saying without words that he's the only one. He listened to his lover's silky voice, chatting with him as if he never hurt her, never broke her heart, never left her behind, and it was so hard to not just hold her and never let her leave his side. But only for her sake, he would bear with the pain.

What felt like hours to him, were only minutes, and he was used to it. Forgetting her for at least one day was something impossible. But there were these days when he became restless, imagining her like she was actually here, smiling at him, and it was his fault. He knew he shouldn't come back to this town, and he knew he shouldn't be in this park of all places. Sitting on this stupid swing like they used to do when they were kids.

"Are you okay?"

He heard her voice again, and he wanted to look but it was painful, so he kept looking at the stars.

"Please answer me." He didn't know if it was the worry in her tone or the feel of her hand on his that made him turn to look at her, fully aware now that she's the real thing.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? It's too late for a little girl to be out alone."

And now she was pouting so cutely, that his heart was already beating so fast. "I'm not little anymore! But that doesn't matter now, tell me what's wrong."

Silence wasn't an option with her, he knew, he has to give her a reason. Dammit. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all." He wasn't lying, right? But she doesn't need to know the reason.

"I saw Itachi today." Her tone was almost a whisper, and he couldn't see her expression because of her bangs. But he knew he should expect something bad. Itachi was the only one who could read his younger brother like an open book, and he almost knew about everything Sasuke ever hid.

She looked at him, and there was a sad smile on her face. He wanted to run, because that look in her eyes told him that his secret is no longer a secret, but he was frozen in his place, only shivering when her hand touched his for the second time that night.

"Please Sasuke-kun, I wanna hear it from you."

Okay now, just say it. It can't be that hard, right? Since stupid Itachi told her everything, there was no point in hiding it anymore. But his throat was dry, his voice no where to be found, and stupid butterflies had to nestle in his stomach. But he has to try for her, at least. Maybe this can work, just maybe. Breaking her heart again would kill him this time, and the pain in his heart was enough.

With shaking voice, he spoke. "I didn't want to hurt you. You deserve better than me."

He expected her to cry, to scream at him that he's stupid, to stand up and leave, to hug him and say that he's wrong, he expected alot of things, but instead she giggled. He would've sighed at how beautiful her soft giggle sounded if they were in different situation. But now he was shocked, or rather dumbfounded, that he had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

At that moment, when Sakura looked at him with shining eyes and smiling face, Sasuke decided that this is the most beautiful smile he's ever seen on her face. And when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips to his cold ones, he knew he can't hold in anymore. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he returned her kiss releasing all the emotions he hid in his heart all these years. He licked her lips hungrily and she moaned, parting her lips and letting him taste her sweetness.

The need for breath made them pull away for a moment, giving Sasuke the opportunity to look into her emeralds, and showing her a smile no one else had seen before.

"So, you forgive me?"

She rolled her eyes and giggled, so un-Sasuke behavior. "Only if you kiss me again."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Did you like it? Yes? No? I'll only know if you review.

So, please _**REVIEW.**_


End file.
